Hope
by erynion
Summary: El detective John Kennex y su compañero, el androide Dorian, se enfrentan día a día a los innumerables peligros que conlleva su profesión. Día a día, John y Dorian salen exitosos de sus misiones y los delincuentes, entre rejas. Ahora, una terrible amenaza acecha en el horizonte: el día de San Valentín.


¡Feliz San Valentín, tanto a los que tenéis pareja como a los que no! Esta historia es un regalo para AmaliaDeyanira. Aunque las dos estemos solas con nuestros sueños incumplibles, he aquí tu regalo de San Valentín.

**_Disclaimer:_**No me pertenecen ni Almost Human ni sus personajes, únicamente los personajes de Hope Staton y Gabrielle Whitelaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

Solo se oía el ruido de la carretera. Había silencio. Demasiado silencio. Resultaba hasta incómodo, según pensaba John, y hacía que se preocupase más en su compañero. ¿Desde cuando estaba Dorian tan callado? Sin apartar la atención de la carretera y las manos del volante, miró de reojo al asiento del copiloto. Dorian estaba con la vista fija al frente, las mandíbulas encajadas y el rostro serio. Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus piernas en una postura tensa. John estaba seguro de que el androide podía saltar a la mínima ocasión pero decidió no ponerle a prueba.

- ¿Estás bien?

John alternaba miradas entre su compañero y el frente. Solo le faltaba que por culpa del dichoso robot ("No soy un robot, John", decía la voz de Dorian cada vez que su mente pensaba en eso, "soy un androide. No es lo mismo") sufriesen un accidente de coche. Pero Dorian no contestó, y el tiempo que John dedicaba a mirar a su compañero era mayor cada vez.

- ¿Dorian? Ey, Dorian, ¿estás bien?

Su compañero no contestó. "Maldito robot de circuitos morados…", pensó John. Casi se asustó cuando vio al androide levantando rápidamente la vista y clavando sus ojos azules, de un tono casi totalmente antinatural, en los suyos.

- ¡Hombre, Dorian! Bienvenido de nuevo – dijo John con ironía. Había veces que Dorian le sacaba de quicio, y John precisamente no destacaba por su paciencia - ¿Dónde has est…?

- Mira al frente – dijo Dorian con tono neutro, más propio de un MX que de él mismo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – John le miró desconcertado

- Mira al frente – repitió Dorian – Vamos a chocar.

- ¿Pero qué…?

John volvió la vista al frente y tuvo el tiempo justo para soltar una maldición y dar un volantazo para esquivar al camión que había estado a punto de embestirlos. El coche en el que iban se salió ligeramente de la carretera, pero John pudo enderezarlo a tiempo antes de que perdiese el control. Todo había quedado en un susto.

- ¡Mierda, Dorian! – exclamó John, visiblemente enfadado, con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando alternativamente (otra vez) a su compañero y a la carretera - ¿Qué narices te pasa?

Dorian suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, aunque su postura seguía siendo tensa.

- Nada.

John resopló. "Nada mis narices".

- ¿Ah sí? Pues a este paso, por culpa de "nada", tus circuitos se van a sobrecargar y te vas a freír. – se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado duro y relajó el tono de voz – No me preocuparía lo más mínimo si no fuese porque vas en mi coche.

John se relajó cuando vio la comisura de la boca de Dorian subiendo hacia arriba en forma de sonrisa y centró la vista al completo en la carretera. Su compañero no se había relajado lo suficiente como para soltar la pulla que John echaba tanto en falta, pero al menos estaba más relajado y John más tranquilo. Algo es algo.

El detective levantó una de sus manos del volante y dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del androide.

- Relájate, hombre. Todo saldrá bien.

- Si todo va a salir bien, ¿por qué tu pulso es tan elevado?

La respuesta de Dorian le pilló desprevenido y poco le faltó para dar otro volantazo. A veces se le olvidaba lo que suponía que Dorian fuese un androide, más allá de las típicas pullas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

- Mierda – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Pero tranquilo, John, no te preocupes - ¿por qué le miraba con esa ridícula sonrisa? ¿Y por qué había estado echándola de menos? Dios, era tan odiosa… ¿¡Y por qué estaba agarrando tan fuerte el volante!? Poco más y lo arranca del coche… - Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>- Relájate, mujer. Todo saldrá bien. – dijo Hope, que sonrió cuando su amiga le contestó con un gemido.<p>

Ambas habían ido al McQuaid y se encontraban sentadas en la barra, tomando unas bebidas mientras trataban de calmar sus nervios. Al parecer, unas lo llevaban mejor que otras… o lo sabían ocultar mejor. Desde que habían llegado y se habían sentado en los taburetes, Gabrielle no había dejado de mover las piernas, como si le hubiese dado un tic nervioso, mientras mantenía una mano apoyada encima de sus piernas y la otra alrededor de su bebida. Por su parte, Hope aparentaba mayor tranquilidad, algo de lo que esperaba que su amiga se contagiase, pero ciertamente estaba tan o más nerviosa que ella.

No era para menos. Los habían conocido hacía un par de meses, poco antes de Navidad. Unos bandidos habían entrado a asaltar una tienda y habían tomado rehenes. Entre ellos habían estado Hope y Gabrielle. ¿Quién les iba a decir a ellas que, después de medio año sin verse, iba a pasar precisamente aquello en aquella tienda y con ellas dentro? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había? Nunca habían sido portadoras de buena suerte, pero al menos la policía llegó a tiempo y todo se había quedado en un susto. Allí fue cuando les conocieron. Y lejos de quedarse todo ahí, Hope les había visto un par de veces más, la última de ella con la excursión que realizó con sus alumnos a la comisaría. Aún le entraba la risa al recordar la cara que le había puesto el detective Kennex cuando le había echado la bronca por enseñar imágenes sensibles a sus alumnos. ¿Qué clase de niños de cuatro años no gritarían al ver como explotan los miembros de hombre, delincuente o no? Por su parte, Gabrielle solo les había vuelto a ver en otra ocasión más, cuando el director de la película en que trabajaba había desaparecido misteriosamente para aparecer, días después, muerto y con evidentes signos de lucha en un callejón de mala muerte. Aunque no llegó a conocerlo mucho, a la chica aún le apenaba su pérdida: había sido menos maniático que la mayoría de directores con los que había trabajado,… pero el fanatismo es igual para todo el mundo. De nuevo, el detective Kennex y su androide habían acudido para rescatarla del peligro.

Ahora, gracias a ellos, ambas se habían buscado el "peligro" ellas solitas.

Todo había sucedido aquella mañana, muy deprisa. Sus móviles habían sonado, casi al mismo tiempo, ambos con mensajes casi idénticos. Ambas habían pensado en la otra y, antes de contestar, se habían llamado para contárselo todo y tratar de buscar consejo en la otra. Su consejo había funcionado muy bien y ambas habían dado una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta de los policías, pero, aunque no se lo habían dicho, se odiaban por haberse metido en eso. ¿Por qué habían tenido que decir que sí?

Ambas se habían vestido con ropa informal. Hope llevaba una camiseta de manga larga con vaqueros y converse, una cazadora de cuero negra, y el largo pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza. Gabrielle llevaba una camiseta de media manga con unos vaqueros negros y unos botines por encima del pantalón, que combinaba con una cazadora vaquera y el pelo suelto por encima de los hombros. Nada en ellas aparentaba que estuviesen a punto de tener la primera cita de San Valentín de sus vidas e incluso cualquiera que les viese podía pensar que ya estaban teniendo la cita de San Valentín ellas dos.

- Tardan mucho – dijo Gabrielle mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. Habían quedado allí a las siete, y eran las siete y cinco.

- Tranquila – dijo Hope con una media sonrisa, tratando de calmar a su amiga (aunque Gabrielle se fijó que había vuelto a morderse las uñas, con lo cual no resulto nada alentador) – Vendrán.

Gabrielle levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos castaños en los de su amiga.

- ¿Y si no vienen? – Gabrielle podía ver su mismo miedo reflejado en los ojos de Hope, aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué nos han pedido salir?

- Porque se quieren reír de nosotras. Ya sabes, no sería la primera vez. – en las vidas de ambas habían una larga lista de personas que se habían reído de ellas. Y, aunque al triunfar en sus respectivas profesiones había sido como si les hubiesen cerrado una puerta en las narices, el daño seguía ahí.

- Ya verás como no – dijo Hope, aunque Gabrielle pudo ver tensión en los labios de su amiga mientras sonreía.

Gabrielle volvió a llevarse su vaso a los labios. Habían llegado veinte minutos antes de la hora, en uno de los extraños y escasos días en que el transporte público se les había dado sorprendentemente bien, y habían pedido unas bebidas, sin alcohol, para matar el rato mientras esperaban a que viniesen los policías. Si al hacer eso habían tratado de buscar un motivo con el mitigar su nerviosismo, habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y si no vienen?<p>

Habían conducido el resto del trayecto en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos y John centrado en la carretera, pero no le sorprendió la pregunta que le hizo su compañero. Era la misma en la que había estado pensando todo el tiempo.

- Vendrán.

Ni el propio John se creía completamente sus propias palabras, y el androide lo notó enseguida.

- Estás mintiendo.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

- Ahora has vuelto a mentir.

- Te digo que no – John estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Sabes qué te tiembla el labio cuando mientes, John?

- Mentira – sin embargo, esa vez fue consciente del ligero tic de la comisura y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Sabía, aunque no lo estaba viendo, que Dorian le estaba mirando con esa estúpida sonrisita suya – Vendrán.

- ¿Por eso estás aferrando el volante como si fuese un bote salvavidas?

- En cualquier caso – respondió John, haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior – estamos a punto de averiguarlo. Ya hemos llegado.

Dorian miró por la ventanilla y vio que se encontraban delante de la entrada al McQuaid's, y le embargó una ligera (o no tan ligera) sensación de pánico. Era ridículo que alguien no-humano sintiese eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y si se enteraba Ruby, o alguien de la comisaría, y decidían retirarlo a él también, solo por eso? No sería el primer DRN que pierde el norte solo por…

- Dorian – la voz de John le distrajo y clavó sus ojos en los verdes de él. – Tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

John notó como Dorian se fijaba en su labio ligeramente tembloroso pero, en lugar de volver a incidir sobre el tema, respondió:

- Gracias, John.

* * *

><p>- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo Hope a Gabrielle cuando ya no pudo aguantarse más. Solo de ver la velocidad a la que se movían sus piernas, se estaba mareando.<p>

- Lo siento – Gabrielle dejó de mover las piernas y, tras un segundo sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, empezó a tamborilear sobre sus piernas con la mano que tenía libre. - ¿Es que tú no lo estás? – sonrió triunfal cuando vio la impotencia y la frustración en el rostro de su amiga. – Tranquila. Todo irá bien.

Puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de su amiga y sonrió cuando vio una sonrisa tímida asomando en el rostro de ella. Sin embargo, el rostro de Hope pronto se transformó en un rostro lleno de pánico y blanco como la cera.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su amiga, preocupada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ya han llegado.

Gabrielle se giró tan deprisa que le dio dolor de cuello. En ese momento, agradeció que no le gustasen las bebidas alcohólicas, pues, de lo contrario, se habría bebido medio bar. Incluso pudo notar como se le aflojaba el estómago al ver entrar al detective y a su compañero, pero al menos eso pudo controlarlo.

Se giró hacia Hope con el rostro de miedo típico de un niño pequeño tras haberse enfrentado a su primera película de miedo… y haber sido derrotado.

- Ay Dios, Hope… Ya están aquí.

- Lo sé.

- Mierda.

Ambas se giraron en el momento justo en que los policías se detenían justo ante ellas.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas – dijo el detective Kennex

- Buenas tardes, señorita Staton y señorita Whitelaw – dijo el androide.

Si ambas hubiesen estado la mitad de nerviosas de lo que estaban en ese momento, se habrían echado a reír ante tanta formalidad.

- Hola detective Kennex. Hola Dorian – dijo Hope.

Gabrielle sonrió ante el sutil cambio en el tono de voz de su amiga cuando saludó a Dorian.

- Hola Dorian. Hola John.

Alzó la vista hacia sus ojos verdes y se perdió en ellos. Dios, ¿por qué eran tan bonitos? Siempre le habían perdido los ojos azules, pero…

Fue justo en ese momento en que vio, por una milésima de segundo, la sonrisita de suficiencia de Hope, y Gabrielle lo entendió. Dichosos tonos de voz traicioneros…

- Habéis tardado. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Gabrielle a los policías, aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en John.

- Bueno… tuvimos un pequeño problemilla en la autopista, pero nada serio – John miró de reojo a Dorian y ambas mujeres le miraron con curiosidad, pero no dio más detalles.

- Di la verdad, John. Casi nos estrellas contra un camión.

John miró al androide con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Hope y Gabrielle clavaban miradas de preocupación en Dorian y John comprobándose de que no estuviesen heridos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hope a Dorian.

- Perfectamente – respondió él, clavando sus ojos azules en los de ella y dedicándole una sonrisa dulce – Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Qué es?

Hope se asomó a ambos lados del androide, como una niña inquieta cuando está a punto de recibir un regalo de cumpleaños, y se le abrieron los ojos, llenos de emoción y de un montón de sentimientos entremezclados, cuando vio el regalo de Dorian.

- Me recordó a ti porque lo ví tierno y dulc…

Dorian se vio interrumpido cuando Hope se lanzó, rápida y repentinamente a sus labios, sin soltar de sus manos el oso de peluche con su nombre.

Gabrielle y John habían permanecido en silencio, mirando a Dorian y Hope. A decir verdad, Gabrielle sentía cierta envidia de su amiga. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, se consideraba una persona romántica, quizá demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba su osito con su nombre?

- ¿Gabrielle?

La chica se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había permanecido todo el tiempo mirando como su amiga y el androide se besaban. Lentamente, giró la cabeza hacia John y fijó en él sus ojos castaños.

- Por favor, llámame Gabi.

- Gabi – se corrigió él – Bueno, no es un oso de peluche, pero… en fin, feliz San Valentín.

En ese momento, el detective sacó una rosa roja. Gabrielle estiró una mano para cogerla y reaccionó, maravillada, cuando notó como las espinas del tallo le pinchaban los dedos y le hacían sangre.

- ¿Es natural?

- Sí.

- ¿No es sintética?

- No.

La sonrisa de él se ampliaba conforme la incredulidad y la sorpresa de Gabrielle aumentaban. Pese a que no le gustaban las plantas, adoraba las rosas rojas. Y, además de no haber tenido nunca ninguna cita en San Valentín (ni, en resumidas cuentas, nunca), tampoco había visto jamás ninguna rosa roja natural. Eran muy escasas y preciadas, y no había imaginado que fuese a ver una, mucho menos gracias al detective.

- Gracias John – la chica se llevó la rosa a la nariz e inhaló su aroma – Huele muy bien.

El detective se limitó a sonreír y Gabrielle se levantó de la silla y se puso de puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla de John. Cuando se separó, se permitió volver a perderse en los ojos de él (¿cuántas veces iban ya?) y sonreír, mientras él se perdía en los ojos como chocolate de ella y le sonreía de la misma forma.

- Vamos, John, ¿a qué esperas? Bésala ya.

El comentario de Dorian les devolvió al mundo real. Ambos se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada: Gabrielle miró de reojo a Dorian y a su amiga, con una sonrisa tímida, y bajó la vista al suelo, sin dejar de pensar en la rosa que le había regalado John, mientras este fruncía el ceño y miraba a Dorian con cara de basilisco.

- Creo que es hora de pedir una mesa. – dijo Hope, para romper la tensión y el silencio incómodo que se había formado en apenas un momento. Volvió la vista al frente de la barra y le hizo un gesto de atención al camarero - ¡Mesa para cuatro, por favor!


End file.
